Episode 9798 (17th June 2019)
Plot As they make out on the bed, Sarah continues to kill the calls but Adam’s derisory comments about Gary kill her mood. Despite his admission as to the solution of the ring mystery, Roy makes it clear to Wayne and Brian that he wants no further help from them. Robert summons all the Connor family to the bistro and tells them he wants them to attend a surprise party for his engagement to Michelle - even though she knows nothing about it. Adam chases Sarah out of the hotel as she leaves in anger about his attitude towards Gary. Aggie, wanting revenge on Claudia, is pleased when Michael and James present her as instructed with power tools that will create an unbearable noise for her neighbours. Cathy advises Brian and Wayne to give Roy time before they approach him as to what is wrong. Gary arrives at the hotel and finds out from the bellboy that Sarah is with an unnamed man, but he mistakes the vague identification as to meaning that she was with Rick. After several cocktails, Adam persuades Sarah to return to the hotel where their presence isn’t spotted by Gary or the bellboy. Gary rings Rick who sees an opportunity to tell him to meet him alone or he will never see Sarah again. Beth questions Sinead who admits she’s worried about the scan but there’s nothing else she’s concerned about. Wayne and Brian apologise to Roy for interfering. The Bailey’s attempt at loud noise creation fails when they hear raucous violin noises coming from No.1 and see through the hole that Amy is giving Claudia violin “lessons”, which might take all night. Cathy makes Roy realise that Sylvia set him up to discover that she had her affair through the trail of the ring. Ken meets Melody for a photographic lesson in the cafe and makes rude comments to Beth when she asks what’s going on, prompting her to join in with them. Adam agrees with Sarah that she should be honest with Gary. Meanwhile, Gary arrives at a deserted woodland to meet Rick. There is no phone signal available for him. Robert presents an engagement cake to the party guests as they await Michelle’s arrival. Outside the bistro, he bumps into Tyler who punches him for the way he treated his mother. Roy makes up with Wayne and Brian and asks for their further help. Gary finds a hole dug in the ground. Rick attacks him with the spade, meaning to kill and bury him. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon (Voice only) *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *Bellboy - Nathan Horrocks *Melody - Hayley Mason Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Croesus Properties *Regency Hall Hotel - Suite, stairwell and reception *Woodland Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary sets out to rescue Sarah from Rick; Robert recruits the Connors to organise a party; and Aggie and Claudia turn up the volume on their feud. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,908,546 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes